


Intensity

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a look in his eyes when he's assembling some small, delicate, careful crafted part that's as intense as he ever gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

Tony has a look in his eyes when he's assembling some small, delicate, careful crafted part that's as intense as he ever gets. His casual glances and laughs are free – his concentration, his intense attention, his total engrossment is costly, and reserved for inanimate objects. Whenever Pepper catches him fiddling with bits of wire and metal, she see that look and wonders is any one made of flesh will ever earn the reverence that Tony awards to machines.

She hopes so. It can't be anything but lonely, in the end, to discover that you can't even make things love you.


End file.
